EXO SHOWTIME?
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: EXO? EXO SHOWTIME? #KaiSoo #SuLay #KrisTao #ChenMin #ChanBaek #HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Title : EXO SHOWTIME?

Cast : EXO member

Disclaimer : EXO punya agency, membernya punya Ice

Warning : GS, typo, ga jelas

Ice note : ff ini ngga sama dengan exo showtime yang asli, jadi harap maklum

.  
Inget! EXO itu ot12!

cuman yang tiga member lagi refreshing :3

...

"Oke EXO! Untuk menambah popularitas kalian, manager sudah membuat acara khusus untuk kalian" ucap sang manager sambil melihat lihat papan yang berisikan jadwal jadwal kegiatan member exo itu

"Mworago?! Apa nama acaranya hyung?" Magnae Sehun sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk acara ini

Yah... Yang Sehun pikirkan

' _Wah... Acara khusus EXO kan? Kurasa inilah saatnya aku memberitahukan para EXO-L sisi jahil ku, hahaha! Mianhaeyo hyung, noona... Kalian akan jadi korban sepertinya'_

Yah... Itulah isi pikirannya

"Nama acaranya adalah 'EXO SHOWTIME'"

"EXO SHOWTIME?" Tanya semua member dengan kompak

"Yap! EXO SHOWTIME. Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh" sang manager keheranan sendiri saat semua anak yang dijaganya malah bertanya dengan kompak

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tetua Xiumin akhirnya angkat kaki # eh ? Angkat bicara maksudnya

"Oh... Simple saja. Kalian hanya memperlihatkan kehidupan sehari hari kalian, dan ada misi, games juga di acara ini. Oh! Dan disini kalian harus mengeluarkan sifat asli kalian. Jangan sampai kalian membuat buat ekspresi, dan yang terakhir! jangan pakai embel embel 'ssi'" ceramah si manager dengan sangat menekankan, agar para anaknya (?) Itu mengerti

"Eh? Kenapa tak boleh menggunakan embel embel 'ssi'? Kurasa itu hal yang lumayan wajar manager" Luhan mencoba mendapatkan alasan yang jelas dari sang manager atas peraturan kata 'ssi'

"Yah... Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, acara ini adalah acara yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan sikap asli dan pribadi pribadi kalian"

"Tunggu dulu... Jika titik penting dari acara ini hanya sikap kita, kenapa manager melarang kita menggatakan embel-embel 'ssi'? Apa jangan jangan manager menyebar titik terang yang berbalik dari perkataan manager pada kami?" Yap! Nona Kyungsoo memang sangat jeli. Sampai hal seperti ini bisa dia analisis sendiri

"Eum... Yang kusebar itu simple kok"

"Apa?"

"Kehidupan member EXO yang sebenarnya, EXO yang satu"

TBC

ottokhaeyo? yang berteman sama Ice di fb, asti udah baca kan?

Ice cuma lagi pengen nyebarin disini juga sih :v

untuk ff EXO, Ice rasa bakalan susah lanjutnya...

notebook Ice lagi rusak soalnya :3

#GWS_NOTEBOOK :3

Yosh! Review yo!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **EXO SHOWTIME?**

Cast : EXO member

Disclaimer : EXO punya agency, membernya punya Ice

Warning : GS, typo, ga jelas

Ice note : ff ini ngga sama dengan exo showtime yang asli, jadi harap maklum

.  
Inget! EXO itu ot12

cuman yang tiga member lagi refreshing

"Hah... kupikir apa..." hela Sehun

"Apanya yang 'apa'?" heran Lay

"Apa sih Lay noona?" ini pada main heran heran kayaknya

"Ish! Tadi manager bilangnya tentang kehidupan kita, terus kenapa kau malah berkata kupikir 'apa' yah... tidak ada kaitannya sekali soalnya" jelas Lay

"Sehun memang tidak jelas eonni" ledek Baekhyun

"YAK!" teriak Sehun sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun

"Ish! Magnae kurang ajar! kau memukul kepala ku bodoh! dan lagi... lihat! tatanan rambutku jadi berantakkan!" pekik Baekhyun dengan menjitak kepala Sehun juga. Member lain hanya bisa menghela nafas

'sudah biasa' batin semua member kecuali HunBaek

"Oke! Shooting kalian akan dimulai besok. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian" ucap Manager kemudian menghilang entah kemana

-oOo-

Keesokkan harinya di dorm EXO

"Astaga! Ini bahkan sudah jam 8!" erang Baekhyun

"Ada yang salah jika sudah jam 8 nona Byun?" tanya Xiumin

"Oh ayolah eonni... pasangan naga dan panda itu belum bangun juga?"

"Seingatku, tadi Tao sudah bangun" -Lay-

"Hm... Kris juga. Bahkan tadi dia sudah rapih kok" Suho juga ikut nimbrung

"Eo? Dimana mereka sekarang?" heran nona Byun

"yoho~ cie eonni nyariin Tao~ tumben" dan entah datang dari mana, kini Tao berhalan menuju Baekhyun

"Heh! Aku tak sabar untuk EXO SHOWTIME!" protes Baekhyun

"Ish eonni! Tao kan udah seneng dicariin... eonni ngga suka liat magnae unyu-unyunya senang ya?" protes Tao

"Sayangnya... Eonni ngga suka lihat Tao senang"

"EONNI!"

-oOo-

(Shooting)

Ding Ding Ding...~~ (Anggep bunyi bel EXO SHOWTIME ep 1)

"Woho... Annyeongie yeoreobundeul..." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman ala model pasta gigi andalannya

"Annyeong Suho imnida" ucap Suho dengan senyuman malaikat andalannya

"Wah wah... EXO SHOWTIME sudah mulai ya?" tanya Lay dengan wajah blanknya

"Lay eonni!" kesal Baekhyun

"Eonni jangan nyebelin..." Tao juga ikut protes

"Hoy~ makanan sudah siap...~ kajja kita makan" panggil Kyungsoo yang dibantu Luhan

Sepertinya dia belum sadar, EXO SHOWTIME sudah mulai

"Eonni... EXO SHOWTIME sudah mulai..." jelas Tao

"Eh? Benarkah? Maafkan aku... hehehe... tapi makanan kita sudah selesai dimasak" -Kyungsoo-

"Kyung, ini taruh di meja makan saja, ya?" yah... sepertinya kyungsoo kita lupa, Luhan sedari tadi sedang menggendong (?) lauk mereka

"Eh? Iya eonni" dan Kyungsoo kembali kedapur bersama Luhan menata makanan mereka di meja makan

"Wah... makan? aku mau makan..." ucap Chen sambil berjalan menuju meja makan

"Chen! Jangan hanya memikirkan makannya... bantu mereka" omel Xiumin

"Iya noona... ini aku mau sekalian bantu bantu kok" dan Chen lanjut berjalan ke dapur

"Chen hyung, Xiumin noona... jangan berlovey dovey!" kesal Kai

"Kau pikir kami pacaran, tam?" delik Xiumin

"Tam? Apa itu noona?" heran Kai

"Hitam"

"Yak Umin noona!"

"Apa hah?!"

"Habisi dia Xiu eonni~" Baekhyun mensupport pertengkaran tak jelas ini -,-

"Heh! Acara kita sudah mulai... kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna? kasihan EXO-L yang menonton!" peringat Kris

"Memangnya EXO-L nonton ya oppa?"

KRIK  
KRIK

KRIK  
KRIK

tentu kita tau siapa yang tadi mengucapkan kalimat itu

 **Zhang Yixing**

"Haish... maksudku... ini adala acara kita Lay! fans kita menunggu acara ini. fans kita namanya EXO-L kan Lay?" jelas Kris dengan nada manisnya

Dan semua member tiba-tiba merasakan sakit perut yang sangat tiba-tiba, efek dari nada Kris tadi

Lay menanggapi perkataan Kris tadi dengab anggukan

"Nah... kasihan kan EXO-L kalau ternyata acara EXO SHOWTIME itu sangat tidak ada sesuatu yang pentingnya?" Kris masih menjelaskan dengan nada lembut

"Tapi... sekarang mereka belum menonton apa yang kita lakukan, kan oppa?" okay... kita harus strong.. :')

"Ten-"

"WOW... ADA KARNAFAL...AYO KITA KESANA!" dengan tiba-tiba Luhan dan Baekhyun memekik tiba tiba

Selamatlah Lay kali ini dari terkaman naga buas

"Eodiga?" Tao juga ikut nimbrung dengan suara yang agak tinggi, supaya Lay tidak jadi dihajar oleh Kris

"Itu... eum... dekat sini kan? Baek Lu?" -Xiumin-

"Ne..."

"Kajja kita selesaikan makan kita lalu kita kesana..." Kyungsoo juga ikut ikutan...

15 minutes later... setelah makan

"Ayo kita kesana..." Tao mencoba untuk membujuk para eonni dan oppanya  
oh? bertanya tentang Kai dan Sehun? Tentu saja mereka juga setuju!

Magnae line lah yang paling bersemangat

"Wait... memang, kita mau naik apa?" tanya Suho

"Naik Van hyung..." Kai gregetan juga

"Van lagi dicuci" balas Kris dengan wajah colonya

"WHAT THE-" ini pekikan semua member kecuali KrisHo

"Hey! Berisik!" kesal Suho

"Yasudah... kita jalan saja" tetua Xiumin angkat suara

"Hm... benar juga kata Xiu eonni, sekalian refreshing" Kyungsoo menimpali

"Oh... say no to walk! Okey?!" leader M menolak mentah mentah usul Xiumin

"Wae?" Chanyeol si hyper jadi bingung

"Pliss deh ya dduizhang... kita semua setuju" nona eyeliner juga heran sama seperti si hyper

"Kupikir... aku juga tak setuju" Suho ikut-ikutan

"Wae Geurayo?" Chen juga bingung

"Kalo takut ketemu fans, kita kan bisa sedikit kasih fan service" Yo! si Kai sepertinya punya rencana busuk

Yah... tentu kita semua tau, Dari semua member... Kai lah yang paling yadong atau mesum.

Bukan bermaksud menghina, Tapi itulah kenyataan

"Bukan masalah itu" Suho memcoba membuat sebuah rangkaian kata yang tepat

"Lalu?"

"Hah..~ kalau ada stand makanan, kalian pasti ingin, kan? Lalu pasti berakhir dengan kami yang membelikannya. Kasihanilah dompet kami... Okey!" Kris akhirnya menjelaskan juga

"Yailah... kirain kenapa" -Lay-

Loh? tumben si Lay nyambung

 **TBC**

Yo! Mumpung Ice'nya lagi bias apedet….

Review yang rame yeth…

Nanti Ice cepet apdet, seriusan :D

-Ice-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : EXO SHOWTIME?

Cast : EXO member

Disclaimer : EXO punya agency, membernya punya Ice

Warning : GS, typo, ga jelas

Ice note : ff ini ngga sama dengan exo showtime yang asli, jadi harap maklum

.  
Inget! EXO itu ot12!

cuman yang tiga member lagi refreshing :3

...

"Oh ayolah... ayo kita kesana, aku ingin kesana" aegyo Tao rupanya mulai keluar

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak Tao"

"bbuing bbuing"

"Kyya! Magnae~~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao dan mencubiti pipi Tao. Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa, kalau dia juga imut

Duh... jangan ngomongin imut, Ice kalah lawan keimutan wajah uke EXO -,- atau dalam ff Ini , kalah lawan wajah member EXO yang Yeoja.

"Oppa jebal~" Kyungsoo juga ikutan aegyo

"Haish... Kris hyung, ottokhae? aku kasihan" Suho menyerah. Ia tak mau overdosis karena ulah membernya. Apalagi Lay.

Jika Lay sudah ber-aegyo pasti nanti Suho mikir yang 'iya iya'

"Chanyeol! Kau ini kerjaannya ngemil terus, ngemil terus! Setidaknya hargai usaha Kyungsoo, Xiumin noona, juga Lay noona... mereka telah berjuang keras memasak dan mengolah cemilan-cemilan itu... mereka bahkan belum memakannya, walau hanya satu biji kue. Sedangkan kau?! Kau hampir habis 1 kaleng kue dari 5 kaleng! Demi Tuhan Chanyeol!"

Eum... kalian tau itu ceramah siapa?

Jawabannya simple... 1 kata 4 huruf

CHEN

"Wow hyung... Aku terharu dengan ceramah itu" Sehun terkagum kagum dengan ceramahan Chen pada Chanyeol tadi

Bahkan dia sampai berurai air mata

Oke lebay

Maksudnya berlinang air mata

Sama aja

Okay... sampai sampai Sehun bertepuk tangan, padahal dia sendiri tak tau untuk apa dia bertepuk tangan

"Sehun! Aku tidak ceramah! Coba kau bayangkan... BAYANGKAN! usaha kerja keras sosok Xiumin noona, Lay noona dan Kyungsoo ka-"

"Berhenti ceramah Chen hyung... Aku sudah tak kuat dengan semua kata-katamu itu... kalau kau memang memilihnya... hiks... pergilah... hiks...aku.. aku ikhlas~" tunggu dulu.. ini ada apa se-

"Bukan begitu maksudku-" Chen mencoba meraih lengan -

"Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan... aku tak mau lagi kau sakiti"

"Tapi... aku bis-"

"Er... Chen, Kai... kalian sehat? Jujur... aku takut melihat drama kalian" Oh, ini adalah ucapan Lay

"Hehe... kami memang aktor yang keren" dan dengan bangganya, Kai langsung ber-highfive dengan Chen

"Hey! Tapi ucapan ku tadi, tentang kue dan kerja keras Xiu noona, Lay noona, dan Kyungsoo itu serius"

"Terserah"

-oOo-

"Jadi?" Member EXO yang sudah tidak sabar, segera menuntut jawaban dari kedua leader mereka

"Ayo siap-siap"

"Yeay!"

Dan ruangan tengah dorm EXO langsung sepi saat penghuninya hilang entah kemana

-oOo-

Chan Baek Room

"Chan... eottokhaeyo?" Baekhyun mencoba meminta pendapat Chanyeol tentang stylenya. Yah... lagipula... Chanyeol adalah roommate Baekhyun

"Baek, jangan pakai baju itu... itu terlalu aneh untukmu. Eum... pakai baju orange yang minggu lalu kau beli saja, lalu kenakan hotpants, kemudian tas putih dan flat shoes" saran Chanyeol

"Kyya! kau benar... hm... kita kenakan sepatu couple saja... sepatu Nike tak buruk"

"Oke"

-oOo-

Hun Han Room

"Hannie... aku sudah tampan kan?" Sehun dengan PD'nya menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan

"Heh?! Tampan jenis apa ini?! Kris jauh lebih tampan darimu Hun" ledek Luhan. Tapi wajah Luhan terlihat seperti orang serius, jadi... Sehun tak tau kalau itu hanya bercanda

"Duh... kau ini, sudah ah! aku pergi" dan Sehun segera keluar dari kamar mereka

"Dasar Magnae aneh" desis Luhan dari dalam kamar

"Aku mendengarmu" jawab Sehun dari luar kamar. Seketika Luhan memandang pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan horor

-oOo-

Su Lay Room

"Lay, itu... kok pake hotpants?! memangnya tak panas ya?" tanya Suho heran

Ice juga heran dengan akhir kalimat Suho

"Hah? iya... aku pakai hotpants karna semua yeoja memakai hotpants, tapi apa yang panas Suho ge?"

"Itu loh... Hotpants, celana panas'kan?" Canda yang sebenarnya

GARING

"Ge? itu tidak lucu" Lay berkata dengan nada... yang seolah olah habis ada badai, tapi dia tidak apa apa

P2G2

Panik Panik Gimana Gitu

"Okay... aku tau selera humorku memang sangat buruk"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai rok ini Lay? Rok ini lucu" Saran Suho dengan hati-hati

Siapa tau... nanti Lay ngasih reaksi P2G2 lagi -,-

"Hm... Ah! Kurasa gege benar. Rok ini lucu dan cocok dengan baju bunga-bunga ini... iya'kan ge?" Tanya Lay

"Ah.. iya, itu sangat cocok denganmu"

"Bagaimana kalau gege pakai kemeja coklat ini saja dan jeans biru laut itu? Oh iya... gege juga pakai salah satu barang koleksiku, aku juga akan memakai barang koleksimu... hitung-hitung fanservice"

"Baiklah... aku mengenakan jaket gelang mu, kau?"

"Topi mu" (Topi suho buat photoshoot growl)

"Kajja... kita sudah selesai" Lay menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Suho memegang tangannya hingga ke ruang tengah

-oOo-

Chen Min Room

"Umin noona, ini cocok'kan?" tanya Chen

"Heum... Baju okey, celana... okey, aksesoris juga pas.. Perfect!" ucap Xiumin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk Chen

"Hm.. kau juga noona, tapi sepertinya kau lebih baik mengenakan tas hijau itu noona. Yah.. lebih SWAG" Chen berkata seperti itu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Heh! Untuk apa mengedipkan mata?! Dasar! Baiklah... kuterima saranmu" Dan Xiumin segera mengeluarkan semua isi dari tas putihnya untuk dipindahkan ke tas hijau pilihan Chen

"Oke! mari kita keluar"

-oOo-

Kris Tao Room

"Heh anak panda, jangan pakai rok" ini sebenernya niat mau kasih saran ngga sih?

"Biasa aja dong naga burik! Lagian... kalau ngga pakai rok, ngga cocok sama baju ini" Tao mengambil salah satu koleksi hotpantsnya dan mencocokannya

"Aish... jangan gila! Kau bisa mengganti baju juga. Memangnya bajumu hanya itu saja" Kris terus memberikan komentar -yang seperti hinaan- untuk Tao

"Tapi aku maunya pakai rok ini" Tao masih kekeh dengan keinginannya

"Tunggu disini!" setelahnya Kris berjalan menuju lemari baju Tao

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diam saja" dan selanjutnya, Kris terus mencari apa yang dia cari

5 Minutes Later

"Okey... kau pakai ini"

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Cepat ganti atau kita semua tidak akan pergi"

"Arraseo"

10 Minutes Later

"Eungh... Kris oppa, ini terla-"

"Good!" dan Kris langsung menarik Tao keluar kamar

-oOo-

Kai Soo Room

"Sudah siap noona?" Kai dengan pakaian casualnya menunggu noonanya -Kyungsoo-

"Ah.. ne" yap! Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang simple

Sekarang saja, dia hanya menggunakan dress selutut berwarna cream ditambah flatshoesnya yang berwarna cream

Oh! jangan lupakan tas selempangnya yang berwarna hitam

"Ah... kajja"

-oOo-

"Wow... semua yeoja sexy sekali..." Yah.. Sehunlah sesosok makhluk yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi

"Astaga Tao! Ini... kenapa kau pakai baju ini? Keren sih... tapi.. kau terlalu terbuka sayang~" Yah.. ini lah sosok Baekhyun saat menjadi malaikat yang baik, tapi saat jadi devil? sangatlah MENYERAMKAN

"Kupikir... kita mau ke carnaval bukan ke tempat fashion show Victoria Secret" Kai menambahi

"Heh! Tak sopan berbicara seperti itu didepan perempuan!" Xiumin dengan langsung menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan

seolah olah... laser bisa keluar dari matanya

-oOo-

okay.. baju yang Tao pakai itu adalah kemeja berwarna pink. Tapi kemeja yang didesain khusus supaya bisa di ikat, sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang putih dan berbentuk

Oh ya, bagian atas dari kemeja itu juga tak dikancingkan, sehingga memperlihatkan tanktop putihnya. Celana hotpantsnya dan juga tas selempang berwarna pinknya

Oh... Terkutuklah Wu Yi Fan Sialan!

"Wow... kau sangat berani Taoie" Luhan juga takjub atas pakaian yang dipakai Tao sekarang

Luhan saja... hanya mengenakan kaos dan jaket. Yah... dengan hotpants juga sih

Tao yang dari tadi mendapat komentar komentar buruk -menurut Tao- sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah.. sudahlah... Kajja kita pergi" Suho yang menyadari aura aura yang aneh langsung mengajak semua membernya pergi

"Pergilah... kurasa aku tak bisa ikut, aku agak sedikit tak enak badan" Tao langsung angkat bicara

benarkan... memang ada aura yang tidak enak rupanya

"Eh? Jinjja?" Lay langsung menghampiri Tao

"Eum... Kalian pergi saja, aku akan merawat Tao disini" -Lay-

"Andwe eonni... eonni pergi saja, aku akan tidur.." Tao malah merasa tak enak jika eonni tak ikut pergi hanya karna dia sakit

"Gwenchana.."

"Jika Lay tak pergi maka semuanya tak jadi pergi" ucap Kris dengan nada dinginnya

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Kau ini apa?! Lihatlah! Magnae kita sakit" Lay tak terima jika harus meninggalkan Taonya sendirian dirumah

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikan Tao, Lay? Bukankah dia hanya berakting? Kalau tidak berakting, kenapa tadi semangat sekali untuk pergi dan sekarang malah sakit!" Jelas Kri, tiba-tiba Tao menarik Lay dan membisikinya

'Pergilah jie.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti malam akan kuberitahu alasanku tak ikut pergi'

"Jaga dirimu Tao" Lay langsung memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat dan mengecup pipi Tao

"Ini hanya jalan-jalan! Bukan perpisahan" sindir Kris saat melihat tindakan Lay pada Tao Tapi Lay mengacuhkannya

"Kajja!"

TBC

Ice mau balesin review chap 1, 2

 **ailalalala** : Kamu rindu aku? Kyya! iya ini balik lagi, sengaja chap 1 pendek... review lagi ya ^^

 **Kim Youngzie** : Ini bahkan udah chap 3, semangat reviewnya ^^

 **Addelia Yoma823** : Ini Chap 3'[nya.. review terus ya...^^

 **fxckitsullstar** : yo! ini chap 3

 **kaisooexo** : Ini chap tttttiiiigggaaa.. ^^

 **Bun Yuki** : Ya, ini chap 3 ^^

 **AutumnRain1027** : Iya enggak apa-apa :) btw, icing itu bukan bego tapi lemot :v (karna lay emang rada-rada orangnya) Kai memang udah harus siap mental nih! ^^

 **Firda473** : EXO-M (Yeoja) EXO-K (Namja)

 **Princess Xiao** : sip sip! bakalin diusahain makin kocak ^^

 **clee6314** : duh beb... kalo ga ada konflik, malah ga seru :3 pasti ada konflik ^^

 **chocohazelnut07** : deket kok ^^

 **ckckck** : Yups! exo itu 12! ^^

 **SunHan38** : astaga -_- ngga rame begitu juga -_- ini chap 3 ^^

 **Afakim12** :ga bisa fast update... ini lanjutannya ^^

 **kuruneko87** : Ini Chap 3 ^^

 **AutumnRain1027** : kamukan ngetik veb o.O

 **Kim Youngzie** :dia emang mesum kurang ajar! fast update? ga janji ^^

 **daebaektaeluv** : sabar ya... ,asih dalam proses :v


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **EXO SHOWTIME?**

Cast : EXO member

Disclaimer : EXO punya agency, membernya punya Ice

Warning : GS, typo, ga jelas

Ice note : ff ini ngga sama dengan exo showtime yang asli, jadi harap maklum

.  
Inget! EXO itu ot12

cuman yang tiga member lagi refreshing

"Kau ini apa?! Lihatlah! Magnae kita sakit" Lay tak terima jika harus meninggalkan Taonya sendirian dirumah

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikan Tao, Lay? Bukankah dia hanya berakting? Kalau tidak berakting, kenapa tadi semangat sekali untuk pergi dan sekarang malah sakit!" Jelas Kri, tiba-tiba Tao menarik Lay dan membisikinya

'Pergilah jie.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti malam akan kuberitahu alasanku tak ikut pergi'

"Jaga dirimu Tao" Lay langsung memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat dan mengecup pipi Tao

"Ini hanya jalan-jalan! Bukan perpisahan" sindir Kris saat melihat tindakan Lay pada Tao Tapi Lay mengacuhkannya

"Kajja!"

-oOo-

"Tao gwenchana" tanya sang manager pada Tao

"Ah? Gwenchana manager oppa. Aku kekamar ne oppa?" pamit Tao

"Ne.. Hati-hati, aku akan pergi ke carnaval itu, kau jaga diri baik baik"

"Ne manager, annyeong"

"Annyeong"

-oOo-

KrisTao Room

Tao Pov

Demi tuhan... aku ingin sekali ikut ke carnaval itu...

Kris sialan! Bahkan Kai mengatakan aku akan pergi ke fashion show Victoria Secret

Oh ayolah! Aku tak bodoh! Aku mengerti apa itu Victoria Secret

Walau Kai hanya mengatakan aku seperti orang yang ingin menonton acara fashion show Victoria secret

Tapi... itu berarti... aku juga sama seperti para model yang tak punya harga diri itu kan?!

Astaga... ini kenapa air mata ku jatuh hanya karna mengingat perkataan Kai?

Tao Pov End

Dikamar itu Tao mencari sebuah benda yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuknya

Eh? Buku Diary?

Setelah ia menemukan buku itu, Tao langsung membulka buku itu, dan menulis sesuatu didalamnya

Entahlah... Ice pun tak tau apa apa

-oOo-

Carnaval

(On Shooting)

"Wah... lihat.. komedi putar... Sehun, kajja kita naik itu" Luhan langsung menarik Sehun dengan paksa "

Hua.. Soo noona, itu ada gulali.. ada photobox juga, kajja kita kesana" Kai juga entah kenapa malah mengeluarkan sifat magnaenya pada Kyungsoo

"Memberdeul! Kalian bebas kemana saja! Tapi jam 4 nanti berkumpul disini lagi, arraseo!" ucap Suho dengan sedikit berteriak

"ARRA!" dan setelahnya semua member pergi berpencar

TBC

Tada...~~~ apdet lah EXO SHOWTIME~~  
Pendek? Banget! :v  
Syudah syudah... tak apa kan? yang pentig di apdet,,, ini masalah kokoro soalnya (?)  
Cuss ah! Review..

Oh! balesan Review! (Hampir aja lupa :v)

 **kuroneko87** : Iya? ada apa dengan EXO SHOWTIME?.. ah fast update, nggak janji ayang~ (muntah-muntah) :v

 **Maymfa10** : eh? engga bisa ngomong? kamu kan nulis beb (?)

 **Kim Youngzie** : Iya nih! Hajar aja tu holang :3 eh jangan.. nanti kalo Kris babak belur, ni epep bakalan syedih dan death chara(?) say no to kekerasan! :v Pliss... jangan aegyo, aku tuh gabisa digituin..~ *ceritanya syedih* :v

 **daebaektaeluv** : ini nextnya,,, ah! panjangin lagi dong reviewnya,,,, akukan pengen ngobrol *pout*

 **Lovesehunluhanforever** : Tau tuh!Hajar bang~

 **Nurul999** : ini weh,,

 **Byun Yuki** : Tau tuh! Baju galayak pakai juga.. :3


End file.
